Just Dance
by sunflowerundvodka
Summary: Al invites Ivan over so they can play a new dancing game that Al had just got. But turns into something more when Al gets turned on by Ivan's hot sexy body. Warnings inside. UKE-Russia SEME-America. This will have other chapters to it so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! I've done it again! I've made another beautiful smutty fanfic!**

**This one will have maybe 3 or 4 chapters... I'm not sure...**

**But I know Ivan and Al are not really in character... But that's ok right?**

**~Warnings~ sex, maleXmale, toys, blowjobs, and dirty talking. And more but I can't think of it right now...**

**Please enjoy!**

***UKE-RUSSIA SEME-AMERICA***

* * *

JUST DANCE

Ivan was sitting alone in front of the fire drinking vodka when he got startled. He said a few curse words in Russian and he went to pick up the phone. He saw that Al was calling so he answered it.  
"Да comrade Fredka?"

Al almost blew out his ear when he said, _"Dude! You should totally come over to my place!"_

Ivan winced from Al's loudness "Why should I?"

_"Because I got this kickass new video game I want to play with you!"_

Ivan sighed "Fine I'll be there when I get the chance."

Al jumped for joy _"Awesome bro! See you then."_

"Да да."

With that they both hung up. Ivan got up and went to go get ready. Back at Al's place he was running around his house being all happy and loud "Duuudddddeeee! I can't wait! I totally got all the DLC for this game! Ha ha ha! Man I'm gonna totally beat his ass!" After a while of al saying how he's going to kick Ivan's ass at the game there was a knock at his door "Coming!" Al said racing to his front door.

Ivan snickered at what al had said, "A word I would love to make him say." Ivan thought.

But his thoughts were cut short when al gave him a hug and pulled him inside.

"So you ready to start playing?!"

Ivan rolled his eyes "Да sure."

Al smiled that stupid American smile of his and ran into his gaming room. Ivan followed him into the room. The room was pretty big... It had a lot of space to it and every gaming system you could think of. And what Ivan thought every game that went with the system. But what mad Ivan kind of blush was the posters hung up on the wall. They were pictures of what looked like cartoon girls in very showing outfits… "Probably from Japan..."  
Ivan looked at Al and said "So what game are we going to be playing?" Ivan said kind of tugging on his scarf.

It was kinda hot in the place. Damn heat. Sure Ivan wanted to be some where warmer but this is not what he wanted.

Al turned on the gaming system and said "Well I can tell you that your goin to want to take off that coat and that scarf." Al smirked a little "Its gonna get hot." Ivan looked at Al weird and still didn't take off his coat. "Why won't you take off that damn coat?"

Ivan blushed a little, "Well I don't wear a shirt under this coat…"

Al smiled and laughed "Bro we're both dudes here. It's fine!"

Ivan sighed and striped off his coat and scarf. Al almost drooled over how H-O-T and tight Ivan's figure was. "Wow… I didn't know you were that hot…" Al muttered.

Ivan frowned at Al "What was that?"

Al shook his head. "Nothing!"

"Mhm… but you never did answer my question."

"Oh. We're gonna play a dancing game!"

Ivan looked at Al funny "No."  
Al put on his best sad face "Come oooonnnn pleeeeaaassseeeee?"

Ivan gave up. "Fine Fredka."

Al jumped up and down and turned on the game "Cool! What song do you want?" Ivan was just about to talk until Al cut him off "How 'bout this one?!" Ivan couldn't help but laugh. Al had chosen a Russian dance "You ready to start bro?" Ivan nodded and got in place. With that Al started the game.

-after the dance off-

Al couldn't believe it! "Dude! You freaking beat me by like 100,000 points!"

"Soooo~ it's you fault for choosing that dance."

"Well whatever. I'm gonna totally pick a song and kick your ass!"

Ivan chuckled "Hah okay."

Al choose the most 'Merican song he could find. And to no surprise Al of course won. When they were all done they were both dying from heat. Al looked over at Ivan. He blushed and looked a way. Ivan's whole body was shinny with his sweat and that made him look so irresistible. Ivan wiped his forehead and moved his hair out of his face. Al kind of felt his 'Florida' react quickly and said "Why don't I go and get us some drinks?"  
Before Ivan could even respond Al was already gone and to the bathroom. Al sighed then splashed some cold water in his face. "Gahh! Florida calm the fuck down. Why do you react to that damn commie?!" Al thought. But apparently Florida would not calm down so Al had to act fast or Ivan would start to question him on how long it takes to get some damn drinks. Al sat down on the toilet (with the seat down of course) and pulled his bottoms down and out sprung Florida already hard as all get out and forming lots of pre-cum at the tip. Al moaned as the cold air hit his boner. "Mmmnnn~ I don't wanna do it…" He started to curse under his breath at the Russian for making him feel this way.

Back where Ivan was he started to wonder when the hell That American went off to. So he went the way that dumbass went and passed by the bathroom and then he heard something "Was that Fredka?…"

* * *

**Was it good? I-I hope so. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Reviews and all that stuff is much help!**

**I'll upload the next chapter soon because im on winter break so you what that means da?**

**WRITING FRENZY!**

**Before I go just wanna say (I don't own Hetalia) heh and that I love Russia no matter if he is on top or bottom. Truthfully I support him being a huge whore.**

**Bye bye! Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ISH SO SORRY I TOOK SO DAMN LONG! I WAS LAZY! Well now here is a new chapter for everyone!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2

LAST TIME

So he went the way that dumbass went and passed by the bathroom and then he heard something "Was that Fredka?…"

THIS TIME

"Mmm ahhh~ Vanyaaa!" Al stroked faster and casually ran his finger over his tip teasing it. Ivan listened closer. Al was twirling and pulling on his curl adding to his pleasure. As Al was doing that he was getting closer and closer to his climax "Aahh! Aahhh! I'm gonna cumm~!" Ivan blushed some. Was Al doing what he think he is doing? Al bit down on his lip moaning loudly "C-Cumming!" Just as Al was cumming the door opened to show that Ivan was on the other side of the door. Al came into his hand and got some on his shirt. But the biggest problem was that Ivan…

Was…

Right…

Fucking…

There…

Al paused. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to go and die somewhere. Ivan smirked and giggled a bit "Masterbating while company is here Fredka? Al blushed and covered his face with his hands. But he for got he had cum on them so he blushed more and just kept them there.

Ivan chuckled "Dddaawww what's the matter?"

Al just shook his head and refused to talk. Ivan looked down at Al's crotch and saw that little Florida was still out. He smiled and walked over to Al and got down on his knees and poked at Florida. Al gasped at the cold touches and moved his fingers to see what that Russian was doing. Ivan stopped the poking and took the tip of it into his mouth. Al tried to push a way.

"Dude s-stop."

Ivan took the rest of it into his mouth and started to bob his head all the way down then almost all the way up. Al could not help but moan and tug on Ivan's hair and make Ivan's head suck faster and deeper. In a matter of minutes Al was rock hard again.

Ivan felt his Primorski grow and make his pants too tight for comfort. Ivan moaned a little sending vibrations down Al's cock. Ivan then lifted his mouth off of Al's cock with a wet pop.

Al sighed in defeat, "Why don't we go and continue this in my bed dude?"

Ivan smiled and wiped the drool and pre-cum off his face and said "I would like that."

Al got up and then pulled back on his pants then helped Ivan up. It was a little awkward walking to the bedroom because of the tightness of their pants. When they reached the bedroom Al let Ivan walk in first. Al smirked and when Ivan got close enough to the bed Al pushed Ivan onto the bed forcefully.

Ivan was surprised by the sudden push, "Alfred why did you do that?!"

"So that I could get you in bed faster."

"Да! I knew that… But why so forceful?" Ivan made the most innocent face he could at Al.

And he said "Well… I like it forceful and I know you do too." Ivan giggled and nodded. Al walked over to Ivan and gave him a kiss, "Damn you're so cute."

Al got on top of Ivan and attacked his neck. Ivan moaned and wrapped his legs around Al's waist and started to cause major friction. Al moved lower to Ivan's collar bone and licked and sucked at it. Next he moved even lower to I and already perked nipples.

"Already hard here?"

"I-it's your fault."

Al laughed and licked each nipple. Then he went all the way down to Ivan's pants and unzipped his pants and sent the said pants across the room. Ivan blushed and covered himself.

"Come on big guy. Don't be like that."

Al gently grabbed Ivan's wrists and moved his hands a way. Then he began to knead and palm at the covered erection. Ivan moaned and whimpered at the touches. Al knew what the Russian under him wanted. And he was about to just go and fuck him right into the bed. Al tugged at the elastic on Ivan's red boxers. He licked his lips when he saw just how big Ivan's boner was getting. With that Al literally ripped off Ivan's boxers and threw them with the pants and was now looking at the nude Russian.

"Uuhhmm Alley* it's not fair that I'm the only one that is naked…"

Al laughed (ughh dat laugh) "Don't worry bro! I'm gonna get naked too!"

Al gave a sweet kiss to Ivan and started to strip off his clothes. Al gave a big goofy smile at Ivan when his clothes were completely.

"Your a big boy right Ivy**?"

Ivan gave a big smile and nodded "Да!"

"Then a big boy like you doesn't need to be stretched right?"

Ivan's smile quickly faded "НЕТ НЕТ! It will hurt!"

Al snickered "I'll use enof lube so it won't hurt. K?"

Ivan made the cutest sad puppy dog face. With that al rummaged through his drawers and grabbed some strawberry lubricant. Al leaned down and kissed Ivan.

"It'll be fine babe."

Al lubed up his harden cock and to Ivan's surprise stuck the tip of the lube inside his hole and felt Al squirt the whole tube inside of him. Ivan moaned a little when he felt the somewhat warm liquid go inside of him. Al tossed aside the now empty bottle of lube aside.

"You ready now?"

Ivan nodded. Al poked the head of his cock against the Russian's hole and went all the way in.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I will have another chapter up soon.**

***Alley~ It's just another name a call Alfred**

****Ivy~ Another name I call Ivan**

**when I put need ya know. 'He needed and palmed...' What I ment was like ya know when a cat needs on you? So ya like dat.**

**ALSO! HET is Russian for no. Or so I'm told by Google translate...**


End file.
